


An Unexpected Journey *Thorin Oakenshield Fanfiction*

by yummycastiel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycastiel/pseuds/yummycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU where Thorin lives* Since Dale is destroyed by Smaug, Rowan, half elf half dwarf, has wandered throughout Middle-Earth by herself,until Gandalf the Grey invites her to go on a journey to help Thorin Oakenshield reclaim his homeland. Thorin's immediate distrust in her being half-elf does not faze Rowan as she sets out to help him win back Erebor, and perhaps his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dale was burning. So was the air that Rowan was breathing in, making her cough and choke as she pushed her way through a throng of terrified townspeople. 

''Pa? Pa?!'' She screamed desperately, as her eyes watered and itched. Hot air buffeted at her hair as she ran, and she heard the bone-chilling roar of Smaug as he soared overhead, casting flames through his maw, scattering the villagers in his wake. Rowan stared up at the dragon, barely believing her eyes as her whole body shook with fear. ''Have to find Pa...'' Rowan muttered as she continued on, dashing through legs as she raced for the tower where her father must be. She climbed atop a roof that was not on fire, and she squinted, making out figures on the tower.

''Men! To arms!'' Came the cry of a soldier as he took up his bow. Rowan scanned the tower for her father, and surely enough, there he was, bow and arrow out trying to locate Smaug through the burning flames. 

''Fools!'' Grumbled a terrible voice that shook Rowan to her very bones, ''You cannot defeat me!'' Smaug cackled gleefully as he sent a torrent of blue flame onto a row of houses. Rowan clutched at the rooftop as she looked towards the Lonely Mountain. Smaug's flames were already reaching Erebor, and Rowan could see hundreds of dwarves spilling out of the dwarf fortress. Rowan looked back at her father and the other soldiers as they shot at Smaug in vain, their arrows bouncing off the dragons scales like pebbles off stone. 

''Pa!'' Rowan screamed again as Smaug turned his attention to the tower, ''Run!'' But he did not hear her and Smaug opened his mouth and burst forth a jet of fire straight at the tower. ''NO!'' cried the girl in terror as she watched her father burn with the others, ''Pa!'' Smaug laughed again, sending tremors through the earth as he toppled the tower with his claws and he finally turned tail and made way to the Lonely Mountain. Tears streamed down Rowans face and she stared at where her father had been. 

Dale was burning, and it did not stop until the next morning.

Chapter 1

Years later

''You really don't know what you're getting yourself into, do you?'' Smirked Rowan as she twirled her twin daggers in her fingers with expertise. The two men that were facing her exchanged glances and laughed.

''Put the kitchen knives down girl and just maybe we wont take you too.'' Said one of them with a smile, and he advanced towards the girl. Rowan sighed and she flung one of her daggers, pinning him to the wall behind him. He yelled out in pain as he yanked the dagger out of his shoulder, but he fell to the ground, wincing in pain. His companion stared at him, but turned his attention back to Rowan.

''You'll regret that.'' He hissed and he took a swipe at Rowan, who sidestepped it easily. The man threw another punch at her and this time Rowan caught his fist in her hand and twisted it downwards, taking his whole body with it and slammed him against the ground. She was still holding his fist as she swung herself on top of him, pinning him to the ground. 

''The only one regretting anything here, is you two.'' Rowan said in a menacing tone. The other man who she had thrown her dagger at picked himself up off the ground and jumped at Rowan who ducked, swung herself around and kicked him forward into the dirt. ''You two done here?" She asked in a bored voice as she got off the man beneath her. The two men scowled at her as they slunk away into the shadows. Rowan laughed to herself as she cleaned the blood off her dagger but she stopped suddenly, feeling watched. She looked behind her to see a rather tall elderly man leaning against a post. He wore a grey tunic along with a grey hat. Rowan's eyes narrowed at the sight of him. She knew of this man.

''Gandalf the Grey.'' Rowan said as she sheathed her daggers. The wizard bowed his head as he made his way towards her. 

''And you are Rowan, from Dale.'' He stated, seeming amused. Rowan nodded. ''No last name?'' 

''Longbeard, if you really wanted to know.'' Rowan replied hesitantly. She knew Gandalf was not an evil wizard, but she had never met him before, so what did she know? ''How do you know my name?'' Gandalf looked down at Rowan knowingly.

''I know your name because it was my business to find out.'' Said the wizard, looking down at Rowan, scrutinizing her, sizing her up. 

''And why would that be your business?'' Rowan asked, taking a step back, hand reaching for her daggers. One can never be too careful. Gandalfs eyes flicked to her hand reaching for the daggers and he smiled gently.

''No need to fear young one,'' He began, ''Besides, you are well known throughout this town are you not? For your...services?'' He finished off giving Rowan a sharp glance and she scowled.

''One's gotta to make a living, old man, with whatever means necessary.'' She muttered, crossing her arms. Rowan did not regret doing what she did, but it scared her sometimes that she would enjoy it from time to time. ''People need me. I protect the weak from the people who want to hurt them and take advantage of them.''

''You are a trained assassin from Dale, half-dwarf half-elf, and it does not matter to me what you do anymore because I have a proposition for you.'' Gandalf replied after a moment of silence. Rowan peered up at the tall wizard.

''I'm listening.'' 

''How would you like to return to your homeland and take back what was once yours?'' Gandalf exclaimed finally, eyes brightening as if it was the most amazing idea in all of Middle-Earth. Rowan arched her eyebrows in disbelief.

''Return to Dale? It was destroyed, there is nothing left.'' She said, but Gandalf shook his head.

''Not Dale, Erebor.''

''Erebor? The Lonely Mountain?'' Rowan snorted, ''That is not my home.''

''It as good as is!'' said Gandalf, ''Your father resided there before you were born, therefore you are half-dwarf. You are from Erebor whether you like it or not.'' Rowan pondered this. She had never once stepped foot inside the Lonely Mountain, nor did she think would she ever. What business would she have there?

''That is all very good and well, but last I heard there happens to be a gigantic dragon standing in the way of all that gold.'' Rowan pointed out bleakly. Gandalf gave her a great smile as he took her arm to lead her away.

''Aye, but dragons do not live forever. And that is also why you will not be alone.''


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan sat in a corner of The Prancing Pony, watching as Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, ordered a small meal. Rowan thought herself to be a good judge of character, but this particular dwarf seemed hard to read. He had a long elegant nose, and piercing blue eyes that gave him a stern look. Rather than having the long, traditional dwarfish beard, he had lengthy curly black hair with intricate braids that decorated his hairline. Rowan could tell her was older than her, as she spotted a few grey streaks that adorned his mane of jet black hair. He was handsome, no doubt about it, but he had a very regal and distant look about him that intimidated Rowan. This thought was dashed when the king flashed a grateful smile at the waitress that served him that made Rowan’s heart skip a beat. He looked so much better with a smile on his face, and one could tell how kind he was. Rowan imagined he was what a real king should look like.

She could tell he knew he was being watched. Rowan felt herself inch backwards out of the dwarfs sight, not wanting to be seen. Gandalf had told her to wait for her so that he could introduce them without any…complications, but Rowan yearned to go meet him herself. She watched as the king glanced from side to side, and this time, she realized that Thorin knew he was being watched, but not by her. He looked to his left, and then to his right and Rowan noticed that he was being watched by two shady-looking men. Thorin put his food down and began to reach for his sword that was strapped to his travel pack as the two men stood up and moved towards him. Rowan’s hand reached for her own dagger, ready to strike, when suddenly a figure appeared at the table in front of Thorin. Gandalf. Rowan breathed a sigh of relief.

‘’Mind if I join you?”Asked the wizard. The two men that had been watching Thorin retreated outside, casting dark glances over at him. Rowan hid her dagger once more, but drew her hood farther over her face as she noticed she was getting stares.

‘’I’ll have the same.’’ Said Gandalf to the passing waitress, and he resumed his conversation with Thorin. ‘’I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey.’’

‘’I know who you are.’’ Said the dwarf in a low voice, barely loud enough for Rowan to hear. His voice was deep and…well, regal. It seemed everything about this dwarf was noble and majestic. The two lowered their voices and Rowan could no longer eavesdrop. She waited for Gandalf to signal to her when to appear. She watched as the wizard pulled out a dirty piece of cloth resembling a map onto the table and passed it to Thorin. They muttered lowly to each other for another minute, and finally Gandalf glanced at her. Rowan stood up abruptly, almost knocking her table over as she made her way towards Gandalf. She kept her head low and she approached the two.

 

  
‘’…Which is why we will need burglar, and an assassin. From nowhere else but Dale itself.’’ Finished Gandalf, gesturing towards her. Thorin looked up at her now, and watched as she took off her hood. When he saw her, his eyes widened in surprise.

‘’A girl?’’ Exclaimed Thorin, almost amused, ‘’We cannot take a girl on a journey such as this.’’ Gandalf ignored him.

‘’Trust me Thorin, this girl is more than she appears.’’ Declared the wizard, ‘’Thorin, meet Rowan Longbeard.’’ Rowan bowed low.

‘’My King.’’

 

* * *

 

The girl who stood before Thorin looked no older than his own nephews. She stood shorter than him, that much he could tell, but she was no dwarf, nor a hobbit. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her reddish brown hair that fell to her shoulders gave way to no beard, like many dwarven women would have. She was slim, lean. She seemed like the kind of person you wouldn’t notice in a crowd, but when you did, you really couldn’t look away.

‘’And what are you, exactly?” Thorin asked matter-of-factly. Rowan blinked.

‘’My father was a dwarf, my King, and my mother, she was an elf.’’ She said softly, as if she was afraid Thorin would hear. Thorin’s lip curled at the mention of an elf, but he said nothing. A dwarf and an elf? That seemed unthinkable. Rowan’s eyes fell to the ground as she saw the look of disdain on Thorin’s face.

‘’I’ve never met my mother.’’ She began, ‘’But I knew my father. He died when Smaug attacked Dale.’’ At this, Thorin’s gaze softened slightly.

‘’Aye, we lost much that day.’’ The dwarf agreed. He could relate to the loss of this young one, but nonetheless he turned to Gandalf. ‘’ You’re telling me that she is to help us on this quest?’’ Gandalf nodded.

‘’She is, some would say, an assassin. Skilled in the art of killing.’’ Rowan flinched at this. Thorin could tell she did not enjoy it. Thorin also noticed she was heavily armed, in the most subtle of places. Places even he did not think of to hide his own weapons.

‘’You’ve taken lives then?’’ Thorin implored, gazing at Rowan. The girl, lifted her eyes to look at him.

‘’Only ones that I had to.’’ She replied, not saying anything else.

‘’So, in other words, you can fight and fend for yourself?’’

‘’I’ve had to fend for myself since I was but a young lass.’’ She stated, ‘’I’d like to say I’m a fairly skilled fighter.’’ Thorin arched an eyebrow.

‘’I cannot guarantee our safety on this journey.’’ He declared shortly. Thorin winced inwardly at the thought of having her blood on his hands. Rowan nodded.

‘’I would not expect you to, my King.’’

‘’Why do you call me your king?’’ Thorin asked finally, unsure as to why Rowan held him with such respect.

‘’Because you are the King Under the Mountain, and when I lived in Dale, we always revered your grandfather with such respect.’’ Thorin gave the girl a small smile of gratitude. He was pleased that not only bad memories were left of his kin.

‘’Then its settled then!’’ Gandalf said, clapping his hands together, ‘’Let’s get moving then, shall we? We have one more stop to take before we begin our journey.’’


	3. Chapter Three

Thorin and Rowan travelled down the cobble-stone road, blindly tripping over rocks as they could not see very well in the dark. 

‘’The house has to be around here somewhere!’’ Rowan muttered, and Thorin cursed as he accidentally almost crushed a small white-picket hobbit fence. 

‘’These hobbit houses all look the same.’’ The King said in a low voice. 

‘’How will we know which is the assigned house?’’ Rowan asked, and Thorin gave her a glance.

‘’Gandalf said we would see a rune engraved on the front door.’’ 

‘’Did he say what kind of rune?’’

‘’No.’’ 

They travelled on in silence. It had been like this most of the trip. After the two had left the Prancing Pony, Thorin and Rowan had stayed one more day in Bree while Gandalf was off to find the other potential member of our company. It was not uncomfortable, as it seemed the both of them enjoyed the silence of the other, and from time to time, they would discuss the old times of Dale and the Lonely Mountain, although it seemed that it only made Thorin seem homesick. Not only that, but the King Under the Mountain seemed brooding and doubtful, surely of Gandalf’s decision of the possible new member of the Company. 

‘’Is Gandalf sure about this?’’ Rowan asked into the night, giving Thorin a sideways glance, unsure whether she should even be doubting the wizard in front of the King. Thorin Oakenshield did not answer her for a few heartbeats, and kept his eyes on the path. 

‘’I trust Gandalf, ‘’He began, ‘’and he said possible member, not definite member.’’ He seemed to be assuring himself more than the girl. ‘’Although you are in no place to doubt Gandalf right now, I assure you, you are not a definite member either. That is a discussion to have with the rest of the company.’’ His snappish tone made Rowan fall back, but she quickly composed herself. 

‘’My apologies.’’ The girl murmured. Thorin sighed, feeling regretful of his manner, but he said nothing to apologize. He had never been the absolute best at saying sorry. 

After a few moments of the newfound tense silence, Rowans ears perked up at the subtle, very soft sound of footsteps behind her. She whipped around, squinting in the dark and was almost too late at drawing her twin knives when two tall figures rushed at towards the two.

‘’My king, watch out!’’ Rowan yelled aloud, bracing herself. In a rush of panic, Rowan dropped to the ground, let one foot fly out to her side, tripping the furthest attacker, preventing him from reaching Thorin. In the same movement she dodged a blow from the second attacker, sending him stumbling forward, almost losing his footing. She rounded on him and launched herself forward with elf-like agility and smashed his head into the ground and she felt his skull break. In one heartbeat she sent one of her knives flying at the other attacker who had tripped, hitting him square in the back. He shuddered in pain and went to remove it, but Rowan had already recovered and had him pinned down beneath her. Thorin stood back, his sword drawn but clean.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Rowan asked the King, concern in her eyes. Thorin stared at her, shocked. After a few moments he nodded slowly, still trying to take in everything. His blue eyes roamed over the two bodies of his attackers and he recognized them as the two shady men in the Prancing Pony that had been watching him. The further one’s head was bloody and dented, and the one Rowan had pinned down no longer was struggling. It happened so quickly, he didn’t even get the chance to draw his own sword. Rowan had moved as fast as lightning. 

‘’Where did you learn to fight like that?’’ Thorin asked with obvious surprise. Rowan gave him a quick look, clearly uncomfortable.

‘’I had a good teacher.’’ 

‘’I’m assuming they followed us from the Pony,’’ Rowan said as she removed her knife from the attackers back. ‘’They were targeting you though, I am sure.’’ 

‘’How do you know that?’’ Thorin questioned. Rowan gave him a wry smile.

‘’I know a thing or two about assassins and how they work my King.’’ She replied, sheathing her weapons. ‘’I was nothing to them, simply an obstacle in their real goal. They thought they would kill me first and then take you.’’ Now she laughed, a pretty sound, Thorin noticed, even in the situation, ‘’unfortunately for them, they did not know what I am capable of.’’ 

‘’Now I know what you are capable of,’’ Thorin admitted, ‘’Thank you for protecting me, although you know very well I do not need protection.’’ The girl nodded and she walked over to stand next to him.

‘’I know you can protect yourself my King, I merely wanted to help.’’ She began on her way, not looking back at the two men she had left broken on the path. Something tugged at her heart. 

‘’Thorin.’’ The King called out to Rowan, who stopped and waited, looking at him quizzically. ‘’Call me Thorin, not ‘my King’’’ Rowan gave him a smile that softened Thorin’s heart.   
‘’As you say Thorin.’’ She returned, and they both continued on their way.

After a while of walking through the Shire, Thorin recognized a shining blue rune on the front door of a hobbit hole. The dwarf nodded to Rowan, gesturing to the home, and she followed him up the stairs. 

‘’This is the place then.’’ Thorin noted. He knocked at the door loudly as they two could hear loud singing and voices inside. At his knock, the voices immediately died down. A pause followed, and the small round door opened to reveal Gandalf stooped over in an extremely small room, as well as a congregation of a group of dwarves and one hobbit.

‘’ Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. We lost our way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.’’ Thorin said, his voice calm. The small hobbit’s eyes widened in surprise. 

‘’Mark? There’s no mark on that door. It was painted weeks ago!’’ The hobbit protested, pushing past Thorin and Rowan to examine his precious door. 

‘’There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.’’ Gandalf stated, giving the hobbit an amused look. Rowan watched as the hobbit eyed Thorin. She also felt the eyes of the other dwarves on her. She remained silent, not moving to introduce herself. She felt an anxious feeling gnawing at her belly and she shifted closer to Thorin. 

‘’So this is the hobbit.’’ Thorin mused, giving Bilbo Baggins a judgemental look, ‘’Tell me Mr.Baggins, have you done much fighting?’’ The hobbit gave the dwarf a reproachful look. 

‘’Pardon me?’’ Bilbo asked, checking to see if he heard correctly. Thorin crossed his arms and began to circle the timid hobbit in an obvious effort to intimidate him.

‘’Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?’’ He asked quickly, and Rowan frowned at the obvious bullying. 

‘’Well, I have some skills at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that’s relevant.’’ Bilbo replied, lost to Thorin’s true meaning behind the question. Rowan groaned inwardly with second-hand embarrassment. Was this the one Gandalf wanted on their journey? Thorin seemed to share the same feeling as her. 

‘’Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.’’ He rolled his eyes and gave a smirk to his fellow dwarves, who all chuckled at his joke. Rowan did not join in. Biblo looked lost. To break the silence, one of the dwarves finally pointed her out.

‘’Who’s this then Thorin?’’ Asked one of the younger looking dwarves with braided blonde hair. Thorin seemed to have forgotten she was even there, but before he could say anything Gandalf intervened. 

‘’My apologies,’’ He began, ‘’ I almost forgot to introduce another member of this company: my dear dwarves, this is Rowan Longbeard. Rowan, this is Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Bifur, Bomber, and Bofur.’’ Rowan gave the group of dwarves a small shy smile and she fumbled with her fingers awkwardly, very aware of the stares. They were probably wondering what she was. Too short to be a human or an elf, too hairless to be a dwarf. Not fitting anywhere.

‘’A girl? We can’t bring a girl on this journey!’’

‘’She’s too young.’’

‘’What is she anyway?’’ 

Voices called out at the same time, and Rowan stepped forward. 

‘’My father was a dwarf who went by the name Edric Longbeard,’’ Rowan began, ‘’My mother was an elf. I did not know her name.’’ At this, dark mutters broke out among the company. 

‘’Half-elf, half-dwarf? Unheard of.’’

‘’Poor girl.’’

‘’Father must be ashamed. To have relations with an elf. Scandalous.’’ 

‘’Half-breed’’ Rowan flinched at this word, but she endured he name-calling, the pitying. She was used to it. 

‘’Enough.’’ Thorin silenced his dwarves harshly, ‘’She is half-elf, yes, but she is also half-dwarf. That makes her one of us. She lived in Dale and she watched everything burn with dragonfire. She watched her father burn. Now she is here to help us take back what is ours.’’ Rowan stared at the dwarf in bewilderment. Never once would she have imagined that the King Under the Mountain would defend her. No one had ever done that before. She almost cried her thanks out to him. The dwarves nodded and their faces grew friendlier. The tallest dwarf, Dwalin, stepped forward. 

‘’She is still a girl, we cannot take her on this journey, its much too dangerous.’’ The other dwarves echoed their concerns and Thorn waved them away.

‘’She knows how to fight, very well to tell you the truth. On the way here we were both attacked, but she saved my life.’’ Thorin paused and gave Rowan a fleeting smile, ‘’we need her on this journey my friends. Trust me.’’ 

‘’I guess she will have to show us what she can do!’’ Dwalin laughed, clapping her on the back, almost sending her flying. She gave the huge dwarf a weak smile. She did not expect to be accepted to quickly into this small company. Everyone made their way towards a nearby table, but Rowan stayed back. She met Thorin’s gaze and nodded a thanks. Thorin dipped his head quite regally, making Rowans heart flutter.

‘’Now, lets get down to business.’’ Announced Gandalf.


End file.
